Will you stop me?
by Alpha-Of-Mass-Destrutction
Summary: Naruko, the little sister of Naruto, has been having nightmares of the times when she was young. After an horrible event, Naruko decides to leave the Leaf Village. Kyuubi has something he's willing to give to protect his container. What happens when she comes back? Why is Sasuke threating the entire village?
1. Dreams

** '**_She was being held by a bunch of hands. She squirmed and struggled to get free. The hands holding her tightened slightly on her small abused body. They all let go and she was slapped again. She whimpered in pain. _

_"Die Monster." One sneered at her._

_Something sharp carved into her back and she arched away from the offender. _

_"Please stop! I didn't do anything." The young girl cried out in pain._

_They all laughed and continued to carve her back and beat on her till she was semi-conscious. They left her in the alley way, bleeding, beaten and half-conscious with a laugh, like it was a good time._

Naruko woke up gasping and sweating. She tried to catch her breath as her phone rang. She checked her caller ID then looked at the clock, 6:30 am. Naruko sighed and answered her phone.

"Yes Ruto?" she asked still breathing hard into the phone.

"Had another bad dream." He said more in a statement then a question, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah." She sighed into the phone.

"I am coming to live with you. I know your fifteen but after what the village put you through and obviously you're having a hard dealing with it, I as your big brother want to be there for you." Naruto stated. It had been a few years since she had seen her amazing brother. He was an ANBU.

"Sounds like a ball Ruto. We have some unfinished business." she smirked into the phone.

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, Ruko. Get to school; I will be there when you get home. I love you and have a good day." He said with that big brother tone.

Naruko smiled to herself. "I love you too Ruto. I will see when you get here and I'll try."

Naruko hung up and go out the bed. She went into her bathroom and showered. In her shower, her dreams seemed to be coming back with a vengeance. She was under the shower head, her whole body getting wet. Her long golden hair clung to her thighs. She gently touched the scar on her back and sighed. After she was done, she brushed her teeth and went to her closet. She pulled on her black long sleeve and an orange sweats with her black shorts on underneath. She pulled her orange and black jacket and blue sandals. She grabbed a sandwich and grabbed her keys. As she walked out the front door and ate her sandwich she locked the door and began her walk to school while putting her hair into a ponytail.


	2. School

She walked into her homeroom a couple of minutes later after a short walk and sat in her usual corner by the window after ignoring everyone in the room. Her best friend Gaara came and sat in front of her. He looked back at her and glared. She glared back then smiled. He let a small smile grace his ivory features then it disappeared. To everyone else the friendship seemed like something that would never happen yet despite their differences they became friends over a little game called truth or dare.

Naruko had turned her head just in time to see a pink haired girl walk into the class. Sakura looked at her and smirked evilly. Naruko shook her head and turned toward the window. A bug crawling on the window seemed far more tolerable than Sakura on a good day. After a quick squeal and a wink in Sasuke's direction, Sakura strolled right up to Naruko, Ino following closely.

"Naruko, Ino and I were just talking about Sasuke-kun." Sakura said looking down her nose at the blonde.

Naruko narrowed her eyes still looking at the bug. "And I care because..?" she replied already annoyed.

"Well since you guys are always in competition with each other for the best spot, we figured you have a crush on him. Well let me tell you something, stay away from Sasuke-kun." Sakura threatened.

Naruko smirked and turned her head to the pink haired girl. She stared into her green eyes and before Sakura had a chance to react; Naruko had her throat in her hand. She pulled her close to where she was by her ear and whispered loudly. "Or what? You can keep your precious Sasuke-kun. I don't want him." That was a lie and Naruko knew it. She would never admit it because she didn't want to be another fan girl. She wanted to belong with him. She let go and stood. Her seal throbbed slightly at the aggravation she was feeling. She walked out the class to the bathroom, ignoring everyone surprised eyes but no one said a word. Even the pair onyx eyes that followed her were slightly wider with surprise as the blonde girl left the class in an air of annoyance.

Naruko was in the bathroom looking at her throbbing stomach when her phone beeped. She opened it and saw Naruto's number. The phone beeped again before she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked boredly.

"Ruko?" the deep husky voice on the other line asked.

"Yes Ruto?" she replied in a happier tone.

"Ruko." his voice turned serious. "The reason I called was because your school just called me and said you been violent towards staff and students. Did you grab the girl by her throat and threaten her?" he asked seriously.

'_Sakura was such a wimp. She told Iruka-sensi and he told Naruto. What a stupid girl.'_ She thought with a sigh. "Yeah I grabbed her but I didn't threaten her. She was going on about how I had a crush the teme so I had to set her straight. I told she could keep her precious 'Sasuke-kun' because I didn't want him." She replied with an eye roll but inside it was like fire coursing through her veins. It didn't feel right to say Sakura's Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. "It irrelevant little sister. Just stay calm and try to have a good rest of the day."

Naruko smirked and nodded. "Got it Ruto." Then she hung up the phone.

She checked her seal and back once more before she walked out the bathroom to her homeroom. Once inside, she ignored everyone even the pair of onyx eyes staring at her with hidden emotion.

"Welcome back Naruko." Iruka-sensei said with a soft smile as he shuffled his stack of papers in his hand.


	3. Friends?

She nodded and sat behind Gaara with a huff and watched the wind blow the leaves on the tree. She tuned her sensei out by continuing to look outside. She was almost asleep when the bell rang for her next class. Given that today was a Tuesday she had three classes, homeroom, history, and gym. She sighed and stood, waiting for everyone to go.

Apparently she wasn't the only one waiting either. She looked over to see the teme himself looking at her with boredly. She shrugged and walked out the classroom without a care if he liked her or no, although she wished he did. She had gotten used to the idea that no one was going to be there for her or care and she knew he wouldn't. Her motto "Life goes on, whether it's good or bad, it goes on."

She was about there when she heard her name get called by a group of 4 boys. She noticed no one else in the hallway but her and them. She sighed and kept on walking.

"Come on, don't be so mean." One sneered at her.

She ignored them and kept walking till one reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked over her shoulder slowly, rage filling her oceanic eyes. "Let go." She slowly uttered.

"No precious. We just want to talk to you." The one holding her said with a small pout.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She said as she pulled her wrist from his grasp and kept right on walking. She made it to her classroom before the final bell.

She made her way to her seat in the front of class. Despite what everyone else thought of her, she was going to get her way and become hokage one day. And what better way than to learn the village's history. She had good grades in all her classes and was far brighter than what everyone else thought of her.

Then there were about ten squeals as Sasuke entered the room and sat next to Naruko. Unfortunately they had a seating chart in this class so she had to sit next to him. She however seemingly appeared that she didn't care for him at all but she did and ignored the glares of jealousy. He looked over at her and she looked over at him and blinked then turned her head toward Kakashi-sensei as he walked in.

"Hello class." He said putting away his 'book.'

Everyone hi'd but the blonde girl and duck butt haired boy who 'Hn' their hellos.

He began his lesson on how the Leaf village was formed, showing all kinds of art and maps of the forefathers of the land. Naruko took notes and paid attention. Everything else seemed to fade away until someone slipped some paper on her desk.

She looked at the offender and glared. She opened it up and saw a picture of Sasuke and Sakura's name in a big heart and a little lipstick kiss around the plus. She huffed and folded it back up. She looked over at her partner and gave him the paper. She then focused back on the sensei for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang, she waited till everyone else cleared out with him again.

"Why did you give me this?" he asked with a bored expression on his face.

"It has your name on it. Besides I think it's pretty clear why I gave it to you." She said noticing everyone else was gone and proceeded to walk away until she felt a hand fly to her wrist.

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour. "Sasuke I would like to get lunch. Let go." She said not even looking at him.

He tugged her arm and spun her around. She landed in his chest with a thump. She growled. His hand went to her waist and traveled up her back and back down. She gasped as his hand slipped under her shirt. She panicked and backed away quickly. She looked at him with anger. "What's your problem?!" she yelled her arms wrapping around herself. She had to leave. He had felt too much

"I don't have a problem. I want to be friends." He said calmly. Her back, was that...?

"Why? You've hated me just like everyone else." She said boredly, while thinking of an excuse to leave early.

"Because I do. You're smarter than what everyone says you are. You're not whiny and you don't squeal every time you see my face, in fact it's the complete opposite with you. You're strong and can hold your own." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Truthfully he wanted more than to be friends.

"So?" she said with mild annoyance. "You hate me." She said folding her arms.

"No I don't. I don't need or want too. I didn't find reasons to hate you like everyone else. Your character says it all." he said looking into her oceanic eyes. He could stare at those all day.

She sighed and looked at him with an exhausted look. "Fine I guess we can give this friends thing a try." She said softly.

He nodded. in the back of his mind he was doing the 'Sasuke happy dance'.


	4. Lunch

They both headed to lunch except Naruko walked to her house to eat. She made a quick batch of ramen and sat down to eat until she heard a knock on her door. She stood and walked to the door and looked out the peephole, low and behold Sasuke was standing there with a bag of food.

"Why are you here?" she asked looking extremely shocked.

"Friends eat together." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She was at a loss for words but soon nodded and allowed him entry. She went to the table and sat down with her ramen cooling down. He sat across from her silently. He pulled out his lunch which happened to be sushi with a side of sticky rice.

They ate together silently for a while. Naruko was having a hard time with the idea of being friends. He had looked at her like everyone else in the village did. He didn't have that same hate and disdain for her existence just like everyone else. He just looked at her like boredly. Then out of nowhere he wants to be friends. Why? She couldn't figure that out but was about to.

"Sasuke why are you really here?" she asked sitting back in her chair folding her arms

"To hang out with you." He said boredly.

"No, that isn't the real reason why you're here and you know it. So tell me what do you want from me? You just out of the blue decide you want to be friends." She about yelled in anger.

He sighed and stood. "Naruko, you need to calm down." he said walking closer to her.

She shot up and about knocked over the table. "Calm down? Calm down?!" she asked poking his chest in apparent anger. "No you calm down! You just show up out of nowhere saying you want to be friends because you noticed a few things about me. Well guess what Sasuke-"

That was all she got out before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest, his lips crashing upon hers in a heated kiss. She stood there shocked for a moment but started to pull back but Sasuke wouldn't let her. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist and held her to his sculpted body. She didn't want him to know she had a crush on him but she didn't want to be like the other girls, but here he was in her living room kissing her.

Eventually she gave into her desires and kissed him back. He was surprised when she kissed him back. He was even more surprised when she pulled away and kissed his jaw line to the top of his neck. He nipped at her earlobe to get her attention.

"Naruko, listen to me. I want to be more than friends and have been for a while. I know you have it rough with Sakura and Ino messing with you all the time because of me, and I know we always fight but you're a worthy opponent. You challenge me and I like that. I have for a while. Become mine. I'm so tired of all the boys harassing you because of Him. Just be with me." He said looking into her oceanic eyes that were welling with tears.

"Are you sure? I mean Sakura will be pretty mad." She said sniffling.

He smiled and leaned closer to her face. "Yeah I'm sure, besides Sakura will get over it."

She chuckled softly and embraced him then looked at the clock. Lunch was about over. "Come on let's get back." She said leading him to the front door.

After the short walk back to school, they both went their separate ways to their classes. Naruko was wearing a small smile on her pink lips. Sasuke was wearing a small smirk in achievement. He finally got her and he wasn't planning on giving her up. Not now not ever.

**Too fast for the kissing scene or just right? Let me know please? :)**


	5. Sasuke?

Gym was about over and Naruko of course was the first done with all her activities. She rushed into the locker room and changed her clothes, trying to get done before the rest of the girls came in but luck wasn't on her side today.

"Hey freak, why're you in such a rush?" Sakura asked with an evil smirk.

Naruko huffed and rolled her eyes. "You obliviously didn't learn your lesson little girl." Naruko replied slipping on her shoes.

"Listen here freak; the whole village hates you as it is, why not just leave? No one wants you here." She said smirking.

Naruko huffed. "I'm sure. But unlike you like I have something you'll never get." She said with a smirk before once more before standing up and leaving. She walked out the locker room and the school to see Sasuke talking to a group of girls. They had hearts for eyes and were smiling widely. She could hear what they were talking about.

"So Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?" one of the girls asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No." he said emotionlessly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, your whole bad boy attitude is so hot." another sang softly.

Naruko gritted her teeth and walked away from the scene not before she heard, "Hey Sasuke-kun, you and that girl are always in competition, don't you think she's a freak and should leave the village? I mean the whole village hates her. You have to think see is right?"

Naruko didn't stay and listen for his reply. She took off to her house in tears. She opened the door to see her brother sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. He looked her up and down before waving her over. She rushed into his arms and hugged him tight.

"It's ok Naruko. Everything is going to be just fine." He said in a soothing voice.

"No it's not." She replied with a huff.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he asked kissing her forehead.

She was about to reply when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed and got up to answer it only to see Sasuke standing there. They looked at each other for a long moment before Naruto's voice interrupted them.

"Are you going to stand there or invite him in?" he asked sipping his tea.


	6. Now you know

Naruko moved aside and let him enter into her apartment.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" she asked sitting down next to her brother.

"I came to make sure you were alright." He said softly.

"Don't worry about it." She said shaking her head.

"It's my job as your boyfriend to worry about it." He said sternly.

"Boyfriend?" Naruto's voice cut in.

"I was going to tell you." she said softly.

"I want you to tell me later what is going on, right now you two should talk." he said standing and walking into the kitchen.

They both watched him go silently. Sasuke looked at her and held out his hand. She looked at him and placed her hand into his bigger one and let him pull her outside. They walked through the market, where people stared and whispered while some pointed.

They heard few comments as to '_Why is he with her?' _

_'Shame such a fine young man with her.'_

_'She should leave the village and the it's people alone'_

"How could you hold hands with that monster?" an old man asked walking up to the couple.

"That is none of your business. She hasn't done anything to you." he growled darkly.

The old man backed away before turning with a humph. Sasuke had had it with the people of the village. She was his he would do as he pleased.

Sasuke and Naruko disappeared back to her house. She walked into her room, him following behind her. She sat on her bed and sighed. Stupid villagers. She hated them. They always said horrible things to her and did terrible things to her body.

"Hey Naruko, I have a question." Sasuke said softly as he sat next to her.

"Go on." She said.

"Why do you hide your body?" he asked.

At first she thought it was a perverted question till she saw the look of seriousness.

She sighed. "What do you mean?" she knew exactly what he meant; she just wanted him to say it.

"You always wear sweaters and sweats to cover up, even in the summer." He said with concern.

She looked away as a tear fell down her tan face. "Because, the villagers are cruel." She whispered.

"How?" he asked.

Naruko looked at him for a moment before she untied her hair, letting surround her torso. She unzipped her blue and orange jacket. She pulled it off her arms and slipped off her black long sleeve. She unclipped her bra and slipped off. "Don't laugh." She said before moving her hair to show her scarred body. Whip marks, wounds, rope burns, x's, the seal were all carved into her breast and stomach. She turned around and demon was carved deeply into her shoulder blades. Claw marks and pieces of flesh missing were all over her back.

Sasuke looked in horror as she turned around. She saw his face and broke down. He got up and pulled her to him. He held her close as she cried. Those villagers had gone far enough.

Once she stopped crying she slipped on her long sleeve and curled up in her bed with a pillow. Sasuke sat next to her, his head on her shoulder.

"Why didn't Kyuubi heal the wounds?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I told him not to. I wanted the villagers to see that I was still human and I still had feelings no matter what they did." She whispered.

"I understand." He said kissing her cheek.

Around 10, Sasuke stood. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked.

Naruko nodded and kissed his lips. "Thank you for staying and not laughing." She whispered.

He held her close. "I would never laugh at you. You are my precious girlfriend." He said kissing her forehead.

They parted and Sasuke left out her room. She could hear the soft click of the door closing. Moments later Naruto entered her room. He slowly sat on her bed and hand her a cup of juice.

"So you told him?" he asked.

She nodded.

"How are you holding up champ?" he asked.

"I'll live." She sighed.


	7. Kyuubi comes up with a plan

-Later that night-

Naruko drifted into that dark setting. The sewers pipes dripped with water slowly one by one as she walked in the murky water. She followed down the dark hallway till she came to a dim area with bars and a seal placed on the middle. She looked up at the raging blood red eyes with sad deep blue eyes.

"Yes Kyuubi?" she asked softly.

**"How are you holding up Kit?"** his deep baritone asked.

"I'm hurt a lot Kyu. Sakura and everyone else are slowly getting to me. Now that I have Sasuke, it seems like their hate is getting stronger." She said with a sigh.

Kyuubi let out a growl. Stupid humans. They hate a girl who was from birth left alone by her parents. She didn't find out she had a brother till she met Lady Hokage Tsunade. It was only a matter of time before he got out and destroyed everything again, this time without the help of Madara aka Tobi.

Naruko looked up at him with soft eyes. "Kyuubi, I think I wanna leave Konoha." She whispered.

Kyuubi was stunned for a moment before he responded.** "Are you sure Kit? What about your dream of becoming Hokage?"** he asked with caution.

Naruko sighed. "They'd find someone to rule."

Kyuubi bent down lower in his head but all you could see were his eyes lowering to the murky water. He stared at his container for a moment or two. He had an idea that would get him free and her power. He just hoped she wouldn't crack under the pressure.

**"Kit you go and rest. I have things to prepare for."** He said softly.

And then Naruko was back in her mind. She looked around at the setting realizing it was a dream. She was walking along the road when she heard a little girl scream. She rushed to where the sound was coming from only to find herself in the alleyway, an alleyway that looked way too familiar. The little screamed again as Naruko walked deeper only to see a group of men holding down a little girl. The little girl was fighting and the men were laughing at her futile attempts. She looked closer at the little girl and found it was herself.

Naruko only realized this was a memory of her own. She turned and walked away already knowing how this scene ended. The word demon forever engraved in her skin. Her dream kept switching from one painful memory to the next as it usually did at night.

She whimpered and let a few tears fall down her cheeks as she turned over in her sleep. Naruto who had been reading a book in her room had moved onto the bed with her and held her. She held onto him for dear life as she let out tears. He hated to see his baby sister cry. She meant the world to him and to see her in such pain broke his heart. He knew why she was in pain and hated the fact he couldn't do anything about it. No one could.

Kyuubi had come up with a plan to save his container from herself and everyone else. He would merge with her and take on a human form of her father. He would train her and let her show that entire village of hers, she was no longer that weak little girl from the past. He hoped she could handle the merge; it was going to be painful. That much raw chakra could do things to a person but he had faith in his container. She was like the kit he never wanted. But after countless times of seeing her happy spirit crushed by the villagers and her heart broken he couldn't help but want to protect her. He could slowly see the madness beginning to sink in her eyes. It was going to take one final push before something devastating happened. And he wasn't sure he'd feel sorry for the victim.


	8. Showing everyone were together

**Tonight there will be two chapters posted. Now this is a warning. From here to the end of the story, I get a tad bit graphic. So if your not into stuff like that leave now. You have been warned.**

Naruko awoke alone and to the smell of pancakes. She slowly got out of bed and went to the kitchen to see her brother cooking. She smiled as she slowly and silently crept toward him.

"I know you're there Ruko." Naruto said still cooking.

Naruko sighed. "Well good morning to you too, dear brother." She said sarcastically.

Naruto sighed. "Here's breakfast." He said setting the plate of pancakes down on the table.

Naruko squealed and ran to her seat and picked up 4 pancakes before folding them like taco's. She looked up at her brother and smiled. "Ruto, will you get the grape jelly?" she asked.

He nodded and went to the fridge and grabbed the jelly before handing it to her. She smiled a small smile before adding jelly to her pancakes.

She finished her breakfast quickly before running to shower and get dressed. She slipped on her gray long sleeve and black sweats with her orange shorts under. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door with a quick 'Love you Ruto.'

Naruko slowly walked down the street, her head held high ignoring the hateful stares she was receiving. She was almost to school when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend with a small smile on his face. She smiled back as he wrapped his arm around her, shocking everyone as they walked.

When they got in class everyone gasped except Gaara, who was shocked just didn't show it. Sakura and Ino were the most surprised. Their precious Sasuke-kun was holding onto the most hated girl in the village. Sakura glared while Ino pouted. How could he want her over them? They at least were liked among the village unlike that freak. Sakura and Ino looked at each other for a moment before an evil smirk appeared over their faces. They would get their precious Sasuke-kun. Now all they had to was wait for the perfect opportunity to show Sasuke what she really was. It was fool-proof.

Weeks flew by as Naruko and Sasuke continued to see each other. At this particular moment they were taking a walk in the village after they had just had dinner. They were holding hands and looked at peace with each other as they made their way to the center of the village for the fireworks.


	9. Broken

As they found their spot, Sakura and Ino along with a bunch of other fan girls appeared in front of the couple. Sakura and Ino stood in front with a glare at the couple.

"Sasuke-kun why are you with this freak?" Sakura asked.

"She's not a freak and what does it matter to you?" he retorted.

"Sasuke-kun we just think you could do better than the village mistake." Ino said quickly.

"Yeah everyone hates her."

"She killed our families."

"She's a murderer."

"She's a monster."

"She'll kill us all."

"She'll eat your soul."

Sakura walked up to Naruko, who had stood, and smacked her hard in the face. Everyone who was around stood there shocked. Sasuke was shocked himself.

Naruko's head shot to the left with a snap. Blood began to make its way down her bottom lip to her chin and drip to the ground as tears followed after them. Naruko hid her face in her bangs as her body shook with rage. She let out an angry roar/howl as the red began seep into her eyes.

"I am not a monster." She whispered.

Sakura took steps back as did the rest of the group. Sasuke stood and backed up a few steps.

"I did none of those things." She whispered growled. "Yet you accuse me of crimes I did not commit."

She looked up at the crowd of people as more tears poured down her face. "Since everyone wants me gone so badly, I will leave. I am done protecting you ungrateful villagers. I would have given my life to make sure all of you were safe but what do I get in return?" she asked with a feral snarl while taking off her shirt. "I get these for being something I had no control over from you people." She said.

"I'm a monster right?" she looked at Sakura.

Before Sakura had chance to react Naruko had her neck in her hand. She was dangling her above the ground. Naruko slowly let her claws sink into Sakura's neck. Sakura yelled and screamed for help but everyone was too frozen to do anything.

"I kill people right? So what would happen if I killed you?" Naruko asked looking into Sakura's fear filled gaze.

Naruko smirked and threw her on the ground. "I've been made out to be a monster. If that's what you all want, I'll be the monster. I've been made to be a murderer. If that's what you want, I'll be a murderer. This is what you wanted right. You wanted me to lose control and have no more sanity right? Well you got it." She laughed.

"Y-you m-m-mean y-y-you really will kill people?" a villager asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Didn't you countless times almost kill me? So why should I allow any of you to live? Why should I not do what you accuse me of?" Naruko asked cocking her head to the left with a wicked grin on her face.

"We're really sorry! Please don't kill us!" the villagers shouted to her. "Please spare us! Spare the children!"

"You really are the demon. You would massacre innocent lives?" one villager asked stepping up to her.

Naruko smirked. "Did you care that I was innocent? Did you care that every time one of you shunned me away, this was slowly forming? Did you care period?"

The villager shook his head sadly. "That's what I thought. So tell me now, why should I care about any of you?"

"Please spare us." A woman cried falling to her knees in tears.

Naruko smiled. "Yes beg for your lives. Beg your pathetic lives. Did you listen to mine? Did you care that I was lying in a pool of my own blood? So why should I care about you begging?" she said with a sneer. "Don't expect me to save you when Akatsuki or the Sound blow up the village." She let out a laugh. "Beg me then."

"Naruko." Sasuke said softly.

Naruko switched her blood red eyes to her boyfriend and frowned. "I'm sorry Sasuke. Forgive me. Forgive the monster the village has created. Forgive me for not being strong enough to hold control. Forgive me for the madness I will cause. Forgive these words if they hurt you, I love you." She said then disappeared.

He looked at the place she used to be and narrowed his eyes at the people who were looking at him with shock. She was finally broken. They had broken her and right before his eyes. She was broken and this time it seemed no one was going to mend the pieces back together. And how could they? Years of torment and pain finally collided and this was the result. He shook his head and headed toward his house. He had some things had to take care of and now seemed to be the perfect time.

Naruko opened her door and ran to her room. Her heart and soul were torn into pieces. Slowly she let her sanity slip away as her anger grew. This time no one was saving her from herself and this time she wasn't going to hold back. She was about to get set with packing when Naruto entered the room.

"Where are you going little sister?" he asked with a knowing look.


	10. Leaving Konoha

She sighed and looked over at him with sad smile. "I'm leaving Konoha. No one wants me here and I've had it with these ungrateful villagers."

"What about your dream of becoming Hokage and your boyfriend?" he asked a little surprised.

"They'll find a rightful leader. This way Sasuke can keep his reputation and not get any more of what he got today." She said softly.

"Well if you're going to leave, I am not going to stop you." he said with a small sad smile.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and she smiled.

"Will you tell him, I'm sorry?" She said standing and wrapping her arms around her brother as he nodded.

"I will be back Naruto."

After she were done packing, she left in the dead of night leaving a note for anyone who cared she left.

-Hokage's office-

ANBU appeared with the slip of paper in front of the Hokage. They bowed as Tsunade looked up from her paperwork.

"Milady the Kyuubi container has left the village."

"What did you just say?" Tsunade asked stunned.

"The girl, Naruko left the village after an incident at the fireworks show." Another said.

"What happened?" Tsunade growled.

The guards relayed the whole incident and watched as their lady became more and more angry. They handed Tsunade the note and bowed. She dismissed them as she read the paper.

'_Granny Tsunade, I'm sorry to have say this on paper but I have to leave. I'm tired of ungrateful villagers and their treatment of me. I'm tired of being called something I'm not. I hope by leaving everyone will be better off. Even you granny can benefit with me gone, so I left. I will come back, I promise. Tell the teme I'm sorry.'_

Tsunade was shocked as her eyes watered up. The village had treated her so poorly. They acted as if she wanted to the fox to be sealed into her. Tsunade had done her best to watch over the girl but no matter how hard she tried, someone always got to her. They had finally broken her and the madness and her sanity were now going to shape Konoha forever. Now she was leaving but she said she would come back. When she came back Tsunade planned on making her Hokage. She was going to miss the loud, brash blonde. But for now she had to be labeled a missing Nin. Punishment was in order for those girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruko was running far and fast. No longer would she suffer at the hands of the villagers. No longer would she feel like she was an outcast. She could feel her seal brighten and burn with anticipation. She didn't stop till she beyond the fire country. There she sat a pond, catching her breathe and looking at herself.

**'"Kit, find shelter. Somewhere safe where nobody will look for us. This is going to important for your safety.'"**

Naruko nodded and continued to run till she found a water cave. There was a giant waterfall and she saw a cave up at the top. She jumped up the side of the rocks, careful not to slip. When she made it to the top, she sighed and jumped down before hopping into the cave. She sighed and caught her breathe.

"_Alright Uubi what do I do next?"_

**"'Get in a sitting position and relax. Let out all your chakra."' Kyuubi instructed.**

Naruko took in a long breathe and slowly released it before closing her eyes. Slowly she could feel her body let out chakra and the stress she was feeling.

**'"Now let my chakra slowly fill your body. I warn you this is going to be extremely painful. Just relax and focus on my voice the entire time okay?'"** Kyuubi said with reassurance.

Naruko nodded and repeated the process of allowing chakra to rise. The pain was excoriating. She felt like she was being burned alive. She felt like a part of her was leaving slowly but surely, as she could feel her skin beginning to peel away slowly. She wanted to stop, to quit but Kyuubi's words made her keep pushing through it. This continued for several hours into the night. She didn't quit as memories of Sasuke's smiling face filled her head.

=Konoha, the next day=

Everyone had heard that Naruko snapped. Many feared for their lives as her boyfriend walked down the hallway. He looked so bored but on the inside he furious. His beloved girlfriend had snapped and left him. She had Tsunade tell him she would return but until then he had plans for revenge. That was somebody else special to him that Konoha driven away. First Itachi now Naruko, he was beyond angry.

He walked into his History class to see Sakura get excited. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. All the other girls noticed and rushed toward him. "Sasuke-kun, your demon really hurt me." Sakura pouted.

He didn't respond. He didn't have too. He slowly let out a dangerous vibe that quickly filled up the room. All the girls moved away from him and he slowly walked to his seat. He looked at the empty chair next to him and sighed. He missed her already.

=Naruko=

He was out. He was finally out. He looked down at his once container and smiled. She looked amazing. Naruko was now a red tan and her whisker marks were darker. Her fangs poked out her open red lips and her ears were pointed. Her eyes were one blue and one red. She had 6 red tails with black tips that were laid out on the ground with her long blonde hair that had red streaks. Her hands and toes were clawed. She was curvier and had gone up a size in the chest and hips. And at this particular moment she was naked.

She fought so hard. He was proud of her. He picked her up and held her in his lap as she slept. Her new additions were beautiful. They truly looked like father and daughter. He smiled down at her and let his long tongue run across her cheek, waking her up.

Naruko moaned and turned over.

"Come on kit, wake up." Kyuubi's deep baritone whispered in her ear.

"No. I don't wanna. Too tired to get up." She mumbled in her sleep.

Kyuubi chuckled and nipped her cheek. Naruko's eyes opened as she yelped. She rubbed her cheek while grumbling before turning to look at him. She gasped as she took him in. He was a lot taller than her by a foot or two. He had long blood red hair that pooled around his sitting form with blood red eyes. He had whisker marks and like her three on each red tan cheek. He had nine red tails with black tips swishing behind him. He was sculpted with a fit body. He wore nothing but black hakamas.

Naruko blinked a bunch of times wondering why her vision was so clear. She looked down at herself and gasped. She quickly stood and looked over herself. Kyuubi watched with amusement. Her long blonde hair pooled her around her ankles.

"You look beautiful kit." He said leaning on his hands.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied going over to her bag. She slipped on a black long sleeve and red sweats before walking over and sitting in front of Kyuubi.

"You're out now. Do you intend to leave?" Naruko asked.

"No. I decided I would stay with you. You're a lot more interesting than politics. Besides who is going to train you with you in the way of a fox? A toad? You are my kit. Why would I leave you after all that happened in the village?"

Naruko smiled. "Alright then let's get started."


	12. The nerve

Sasuke made his way down the hall of his school. The Chunin Exams were in 7of months and he had been introduced to his team. He was good till he found out he got put on a team with Sakura. She never seemed to get enough of pressing herself onto his arms or chest. He told her multiple times to stay away but you know whore's once at it, they keep it up. His other team was silent and pale. His name was…. Sai? Yep Sai. He always gave him that bored expression that he, himself happily returned.

As of right now they all sat at the training grounds waiting on a particularly late sensei. Annoyed with Sakura's constant bashing of Naruko, he stood and walked away needing to be alone. As he walked his mind drifted to her. He missed her so much. How could she go off and leave him like that? He knew the answer to that. She was broken and it seemed the damage was irreversible. He just hoped she was safe and doing well.

=Naruko=

Naruko and Kyuubi sat in their cave working on chakra control. With this new abundance of it, she had to start all over. It took her a few days to finally master it. Then she learned how to make some of the same jetsu they taught her in school but stronger. While having some down time, Kyuubi out hunting, she came up with a new jetsu .

Allowing all her chakra to flow into her body, she could change into the form of her father. And the kicker was, she was almost as big as him. She smiled as she practiced for hours learning how to move in the body and how it worked. Often times she took up her smaller fox form than her human form.

4 months later

"Are you wanting to participate in the Exams?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruko shrugged. "Should I?" she asked.

"Yes. That way you are prepared for anything that happens in the future. Besides I know you miss that Uchiha boy." He said with a smirk.

Naruko shook her head. "Yeah I miss him. But I think if I go to Konoha I'll destroy it." She said truthfully.

"And you have every right too. Because of them, if you get angry your skin peals away showing the raw chakra and simple humans can't comprehend that. But you have better control now and I trust you'll behave." He said raising a brow.

"Only if you buy me Ramen." She smiled.

He nodded back with his own smile.

A kunai was thrown into her arm. She blinked and pulled it out. Then out of nowhere hundreds of kunai came flying out the bushes. She dodged and ducked but a few got stuck on her back. When it was done, 3 men in black masks appeared.

"What do you want?" she asked boredly.

"To bring you back to Konoha." One spoke.

"Well I am not going." She said placidly.

"Oh but you are." a feminine voice spoke up.

Naruko growled.

"They'll pay me so much for your head demon." The girl smirked.

"Sakura." Naruko hissed.

"See Sasuke is still stuck on you and the best way to get him is to get rid of you." She purred.

"I see." Naruko shrugged. "You're just jealous because he didn't want you. I totally understand your jealousy. But let me just say you have no life. Did you really hire ninja to track me down because of Sasuke. That is pathetic. You are pathetic Sakura. I am almost glad you did not stay away because now I can pay you back." Naruko smirked.

"Get her!" Sakura yelled.

Before any of them could move, Kyuubi had killed the three ninja. He smiled at his daughter and nodded. Sakura gasped as she pulled out a kunai.

Naruko scoffed. "Really? Now if I am not worried about the three in my back what would be the difference in yours?" she asked.

Sakura faltered slightly.

Naruko quickly appeared in front of her and grabbed her neck. Taking the kunai out her hand, Naruko stabbed her thigh. Sakura cried out. Naruko drew random patterns all over Sakura with one hand. Blood was all over the place as she continued until she was satisfied. She threw her on the ground then the kunai next to her to look at her work.

Sakura had lines across her face, chest, thighs, and so on. She had flesh wounds and a few claw marks.

"We should take her back." Kyuubi spoke up.

"Yeah maybe we should." Naruko smirked.

They ran quickly, reaching Konoha by dawn. They slipped past the guards and into the hokage's tower. Sakura was inconsious as she was laid on the desk. Then the door opened and in walked the hokage herself. She looked surprised to see them and then looked at her Sakura.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why granny don't you recognize me?" Naruko asked playfully.

Tsunade smirked at the blonde before embracing her. "I'm glad you're all right." She said softly.

"Of course." Naruko replied.

Tsunade's eyes were on the girl laying on her desk.

"She hire ninja to track me and then tried to fight me. The nerve of this girl." Naruko scoffed.

Tsunade chuckled. "I see well, I better get her some medical attention." She sighed.

"Yep. Well I'm out." Naruko called over her shoulder as she walked to the window.

"Wait you just got here." Tsunade cried.

"And now I'm leaving. I only came to drop her off." Naruko stated.

"Are you coming back for the Chunin Exams?"

"Yes." And then she was gone.


End file.
